


destined for something different

by smolstiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Correspondence, Episode: s04e17 It's a Terrible Life, Gen, Multiverse, POV Sam Wesson, Witches, but the canon version. in canon. like in s15, email, im honestly not even sure how to tag this, it started out as a backstory for an rp blog and became a fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:28:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22297084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smolstiel/pseuds/smolstiel
Summary: FROM: SWESSON@SANDOVERINC.COMTO: DSMITH@SANDOVERINC.COMCC:SUBJECT: ApologyMr. Smith:I’m sorry for the no-call, no-show. This letter is an attempt to explain what happened. You know about the ghost of Sandover, and the suicides, and how I said I was going to look into hunting ghosts for real? Yeah.
Relationships: Dean Smith & Sam Wesson
Comments: 5
Kudos: 6





	1. Subject: Apology

**Author's Note:**

> title and sam wesson from "it's a terrible life," canon divergence by my wild brain. probably best read as "entire work."

FROM: SWESSON@SANDOVERINC.COM  
TO: DSMITH@SANDOVERINC.COM  
CC:   
SUBJECT: Apology

Mr. Smith:

I’m sorry for the no-call, no-show. This letter is an attempt to explain what happened. You know about the ghost of Sandover, and the suicides, and how I said I was going to look into hunting ghosts for real? Yeah. After that, I set out to find the people who actually hunt them for a living. I began to frequent the Hell Hounds Lair online. It’s run by the guys who did those videos I found, the Ghostfacers. Reputable site. That’s where I found what seemed to be a straightforward ghost hunt. So straightforward, in fact, that they were encouraging us, their followers, to pursue it. Sort of as a rite of passage or something. 

I took that challenge and put my entire life on hold. I know now it was a mistake. As you know, I took a long weekend from my tech support job at Sandover. I also bought a shotgun after my waiting period had finished, and left home with nothing more than a change of clothes, a shovel, and two industrial-size bags of iodized salt in the trunk of my car. Of course it wasn't as simple as it seemed. Have I mentioned this was a mistake? Instead of ghosts, I found himself cornered by a powerful coven of witches. Yeah, those are real too, apparently. I didn't understand why one was so interested in me. Almost _afraid_ of me. She convinced her sisters to cast some kind of spell. Next thing I knew, I was waking up in a dark field I didn't recognize. I’ve checked into a motel room and I’m planning on driving home tomorrow.

I’m still not sure how I got to where I am, but I thought I should send this email so you would be aware of the situation. It sounds crazy, but you know it’s true. I know I don’t really deserve the help, but if there’s anything you can do to help me keep my job, I would really appreciate it. I can do unpaid overtime or something. Whatever it takes, because this hunting thing? I’m not so sure it’s going to work out. 

Thanks,   
Sam Wesson

Tech Support Associate  
Sandover Bridge & Iron, Inc. 

MAIL DELIVERY FAILED: RETURNING MESSAGE TO SENDER.   
This message was created automatically by mail delivery software. A message that you sent could not be delivered to one or more of its recipients. This is a permanent error. The following address(es) failed: dsmith@sandoverinc.com


	2. RE: Apology

FROM: SWESSON@SANDOVERINC.COM  
TO: DSMITH@SANDOVERINC.COM  
CC:  
SUBJECT: RE: Apology

Dean,

It’s taken me three days to realize I’m not just in the wrong town — I’m in the wrong _universe._ None of my posts on the Hell Hounds Lair exist anymore. I called everyone: you, Madison, my parents, they’re all numbers that no longer exist. All gone. And then to top it off the first hunter I come in contact with that might have been able to help called me _Winchester. _Who the hell has a name like Winchester anyway?__

__If you’re seeing this, I’m okay. Just, tell Madison I'm okay. I’ll find a way back, I swear._ _

__Sam Wesson_ _

__

__

__MAIL DELIVERY FAILED: RETURNING MESSAGE TO SENDER.  
This message was created automatically by mail delivery software. A message that you sent could not be delivered to one or more of its recipients. This is a permanent error. The following address(es) failed: dsmith@sandoverinc.com_ _


	3. RE: RE: Apology

FROM: SWESSON@SANDOVERINC.COM  
TO: DSMITH@SANDOVERINC.COM  
CC:  
SUBJECT: RE: RE: Apology

Dean,

I’m going to be out of contact for a while. I’ve got some leads to follow. I need to figure out who has my face, and why. Don’t worry about me. If all goes well, I’ll be back soon. 

I hope you're getting these. 

Sam

MAIL DELIVERY FAILED: RETURNING MESSAGE TO SENDER.  
This message was created automatically by mail delivery software. A message that you sent could not be delivered to one or more of its recipients. This is a permanent error. The following address(es) failed: dsmith@sandoverinc.com


	4. See you later

FROM: SWESSON@SANDOVERINC.COM  
TO: DSMITH@SANDOVERINC.COM  
CC: SWESSON83@SPNMAIL.COM  
SUBJECT: See you later

Dean,

It’s taken two months to piece together who Winchester was. When I found out he almost wished I hadn't. He’s my doppelgänger. Maybe my counterpart in this universe or something. At various times in his life he’s been known as the Antichrist, a spree murderer, even featured on episodes of _America's Most Wanted_ and _Buzzfeed Unsolved._ Freaky, right? He’s even got a brother. Like, _Texas Chainsaw Massacre_ kind of brother, I’m pretty sure. Anyway at that point, I erased my history, closed out of the computer, and decided I was done researching _that_ rabbit hole. So now I work cases by myself. I’m wary of hunters, in case they know this Winchester guy, but at the same time? I need help. More intense help than what I can find in any university library's occult archives. I just want to go home. At this point, it's not looking good. 

Since finding out my dashing good looks are shared by that Winchester guy, I considered plastic surgery. Or at least a haircut. But the cheaper DIY option is a basic glamour spell. It’s not perfect, I’m still new at this. It's pretty close to my old face, if you look too closely, so I usually wears a hood or a scarf when I’m around other hunters. Paranoid? … Yeah, probably. At least a guy that high caliber probably doesn't get his clothes secondhand at the big and tall, right?

Anyway, if you get this, can you tell Madison it’s okay, if she needs to move on? I don’t know when I’ll be back. I don’t even know _if_ I’ll be back. And if I never get a chance to say it again? Thanks, Dean. You had my back when I really needed it. I hope you got that promotion. 

See you around,  
Sam

MAIL DELIVERY FAILED: RETURNING MESSAGE TO SENDER.   
This message was created automatically by mail delivery software. A message that you sent could not be delivered to one or more of its recipients. This is a permanent error. The following address(es) failed: dsmith@sandoverinc.com


End file.
